Dimension magica
by MiiBianchi17
Summary: 8 hadas son las encargadas de velar por la seguridad de la dimensión mágica, junto con los especialistas ,adaptación de Winx Club. Se aceptan Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, no he podido actualizar porque en el instituto existe una cosa llamada "preevaluacion" o también llamada "castigo a principios de curso para los chicos y que se queden en casa a estudiar". Ademas, tal vez borre Sirenas en el equipo, son muchos Ocs y no puedo con tanto. En fin, ahí va una nueva historia:**

8 chicas adolescentes estudian en una escuela de hadas llamada Alfea. Tambien existen otras escuelas también: Torre de nubes, de brujas, y Fuente roja, de especialistas.

2 chicas de ellas, son gemelas, Melanie y Marie. La primera es el hada del aire y la luz y es la gemela menor por 12 que la mayor es el hada del agua. Ambas son las princesas, junto a su hermano Silver que es un especialista, del Reino de los Vientos, un reino pacifico que algunos territorios están en las alturas.

 **Hasta aquí el prologo, ahí va la ficha:**

 **Nombre:EUROPEO, me cuesta mucho aprendérme los nombres en japones.**

 **Apariencia:**

 **De que es hada(Naturaleza, fuego del dragón, Sol radiante, las olas, la tecnologia o la musica)La personalidad sera como las de las protagonistas de la serie. Es mejor que miréis como es cada una de ellas por si acaso no os gusta la personalidad.**

 **Ropa: Casual, de gala.**

 **Pareja: Menos Tsurugi y Kirino.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui os traigo la conti, solo pongo los Ocs que me han mandado por MP, tranquilidad que hay sitio: los que quedan son: Naturaleza, sol radiante y la tecnología. Animo a que participeis, porque para este fic tengo muchas ideas. Hoy daré yo sola el disclaimer, nadie quiere, o sea que yo xd.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni IE ni Winx Club me pertenecen, solo la trama y poco mas.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Melanie y Maria habían acompañado a Silver a Fuente Roja, ayudándole con los equipajes, así verían como era aquel edificio en las alturas.

-Esto es enormeee-comentó la mas joven de los hermanos.

Los otros dos rieron, su querida hermana menor nunca cambiaría.

-111, 112... Oh, aquí esta, la 114. Este es mi cuarto, chicas-explico él y a continuación, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a las chicas primero. Para la sorpresa de los tres, había mas gente, en concreto dos chicos.

El primero tenia el pelo de punta, azulado y ojos de color ámbar. Mientras que el otro tenia el pelo rosado recogido en dos coletas y unos preciosos ojos azules (N/A: Me he dejado llevar xd). A Melanie le pareció guapísimo el chico de pelo azulado. No sabia porque la estaba mirando tanto. No llevaba nada llamativo en su ropa: un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo y unas manoletinas color marrón claro, llevaba una chaqueta vaquera por si refrescaba. A lo mejor se había manchado con algo o es que simplemente, no sabia quien era y miraba a la puerta, solo por curiosidad.

En cambio, a la otra le pasaba igual, pero con el pelirrosa. Adoraba como le quedaba ese traje de especialista. También pensaba igual que su hermana menor sobre su ropa. Ella pensaba que tal vez no había combinado bien, raro en ella, puesto que la moda era lo suyo. Llevaba una camisa de capas lila claro con unos piratas vaqueros y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la camisa. Tal vez era por su pelo: era liso por debajo de los hombros, castaño y con un mechón celeste en la parte izquierda. No le convencía mucho como le había quedado.

-Vosotros debéis de ser Tsurugi Kyousuke-señalando al primero- y Kirino Ranmaru- dirigiéndose al ojiazul, ambos asintieron- Yo soy Silver Bianchi, príncipe del Reino de los Vientos.

Las chicas se echaron a reír en cuanto dijo su titulo, no podían contenerla. Su hermano mayor no era tan informal y nunca se presentaba así.

-¿Es que quieres imponer autoridad?Por que con nosotras nunca lo has conseguido jajajaja-pregunto Mel.

Sil las fulminó con mirada. Vaya hermanas, decidió ,para no quedar por los suelos, decirles a los chicos:

-Mis hermanas son muy, como decirlo...-busco la palabra exacta.

-¿Rebeldes?-sugirió Tsurugi.

-Exacto. Melanie, Maria-las llamo el chico, que aun seguían riendose- ¿no tenéis que iros a Alfea, la escuela esa de hadas?

Mel y Maria pararon de reírse. No se acordaban de que tenían que irse.

-Es verdad, bueno, nos vamos-respondio la gemela mayor.

-Adiós-se despidieron ambas y se fueron hacia su escuela.

Silver se sentó en la cama. Sus hermanitas lo agotaban muchísimo.

-¿Son gemelas no?-pregunto Kirino.

-Así es.

-¿Y quien es quien es?-inquirió Tsurugi. La verdad es que había una que le había gustado, la del pelo largo, y quería saber como se llamaba.

-La del pelo corto y los ojos azules es Maria. Es mayor que Mel por 12 horas- ambos se quedaron sin habla, ¿tanto tiempo las separaban?-Lo se, diréis ¿12 horas?. Pues asi. Veréis, Maria nació a las 12 de la noche y vieron que la otra no salia, mis padres pensaron lo peor, pero el medico de la corte dijo que tal vez quería esperar a que el sol estuviera en lo alto. Y así fue, Melanie nació a las 12 horas del mediodía. Dicen de que, por ese tiempo, son tan opuestas.

-Yo tengo una melliza y nacimos 10 minutos de diferencia.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana. Creia que tu hermano era solo Yuuichi.-dijo extrañado Kirino.

-Que va. Se llama Mei, es alta, de cabello azul marino largo hasta la cintura en dos trenzas, el flequillo es como el mio. De piel un poco morena, sus ojos son más bien triangulares, naranjas, con una pupila alargada y con una corta línea debajo.-la describió Tsurugi- ella también es un hada, el hada de las olas. Cambiando de tema, aun no has dicho a Melanie.

Ranmaru río en sus adentros. Tsurugi le gustaba Melanie al igual que a el Maria, Sol ni se dio cuenta de los 'sentimientos' de su amigo.

-¿Mel?Bueno pues es el hada del aire y de la luz. Ella es mas rebelde que Meri y practica todos los deportes. Aunque ella no puede vivir sin luz, al ser el hada de ese elemento, es decir, si Melanie pasa 36 horas sin luz, bajo tierra o en un reino de oscuridad, morirá.

Los chicos se miraron incredulos, ¿ella no podía vivir sin luz?

-¿Y a Maria tambien le pasa?

-No. Ella es el hada del agua. No tiene nada que ver con la luz o con la oscuridad. Mel es muy distinta a ella: El pelo lo tiene liso, castaño y largo hasta las caderas y el mechón celeste lo tiene en la parte derecha. Sus ojos son verdes. Pero cuando eran pequeñas, Maria los tenia verdes y Melanie, azules. No solo son opuestas en lo físico, en el carácter son muy diferentes.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítuloo.**


End file.
